megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Meteor Woman
Meteor Woman is a Robot Master boss from "Mega Man 11: Heavenly Challenge". Background Originally built to obtain rock samples from meteors, Meteor Woman's fatty-poly body enables her to damage her foes by slamming into them with enough force to crush an armored vehicle, though her weight makes her incredibly slow and heavy when she's on Earth. Whenever she uses her Meteor Strike, a purplish-pink aura of energy forms around her body, which is then discharged into a powerful shockwave once she slams down onto the ground. Despite her strength, though, she's actually intelligent and often spends most of her time studying meteor samples she brings back from Earth. However, she's known to be quite deadpan and doesn't show much emotion, not to mention she won't tolerate anyone who's absent-minded, including Spark Man. Like Hard Man, she too can't swim, due to her incredibly heavy weight. Description Meteor Woman has a fatty-poly body, peach-colored skin, fuchsia-colored eyes and waist-length black hair with neon purple streaks, the hair being done in a crescent-shaped ponytail with long straight bangs that are combed to the sides. She also has white hands and forearms with neon purple wrists. Her attire consists of a white hood-like helmet over her head (ponytail pops out the back of it and her bangs pop out of the front), white futuristic-looking armor that looks like an astronaut suit, white boots with neon purple soles underneath them and a dark purple bodysuit underneath her armor. When she uses her weapon, the "Meteor Strike", her entire body glows with a purplish-pink aura while she dives down towards the ground, before releasing a purplish-pink shockwave along the ground upon landing. When Mega Man uses it on the ground, he'll quickly leap up and dash diagonally downwards with the same purplish-pink aura, before then slamming into the ground to release the same-colored shockwave. If he uses it in mid-air, he'll just automatically dive diagonally downwards. While it is quite powerful, it eats up a good deal of Weapon Energy when used, so use it sparingly. Also, be careful when using this near pits or OHKO obstacles, such as spikes and molten metal. Strategy While the entire room is in zero gravity, Meteor Woman is about as big as Concrete Man, which means the player should be careful to dodge her while they're both in mid-air. Whenever she's above them, she will glow with a purplish-pink aura for a brief moment, before then dropping down from above to try and slam down on the player. Also, upon landing afterwards, she'll release a purplish-pink shockwave that will move away from her body to both sides of the room. The shockwave can be dodged by jumping over it. She can also dive towards the player diagonally, too. She can also propel herself straight across the room, trying to slam into the player and stopping if she collides with a wall. Also, Meteor Woman will make the screen shake violently whenever she lands from either a jump or her Meteor Strike, tripping up the player if they're not in mid-air. Trivia *Meteor Woman was originally known as "Meteor Man", a past Robot Master by Raging-Banebou who looked more like a generic bulky war-themed Robot Master than a space-themed Robot Master. She was then given a new gender by him and a new design by another person on deviantART named Ambipucca (in the form of a character coupon), before she then had her old weapon and personality changed. See Also *Meteor Strike Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Robot Masters Category:Females